Ewain Lafay
Ewain Lyfay is a Dark Mage and a member of Black Hand and is the son of Morgana Lafay. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Triple Magic: is a unique caster magic that revolves around the manipulation and combination of three different but similar magics. This magic allows the user to combine and use the three chosen magics together. Despite this Ewain stated that this magic is difficult to use and even more difficult to learn. He stated that it took him years to learn this magic, as he had to find magics that worked together, but were different enough. Using this magic he is able to use and combine Fire,Lightning, and Wind magic. * Flight: By generating a current of wind below him, Ewain is capable of lifting himself high up in the air and remain suspended. Such ability can be used for a variety of purposes: he can fly around freely at high speed, cross long distances in short times, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows, as well as reach otherwise unreachable places. * : An offensive spell in which the user moves their hand in a pattern, manipulating the surrounding wind and releasing it as a tornado towards the target. Once this tornado reaches the target, it spins and sends them flying. * : The user puts their arms in an "X" pattern in front of themselves, manipulating wind to spin around them until they are covered by an armor of wind. This armor does not only increase their defenses, but also augments their destructive power. This armor of wind constantly blows wind inside out. * : A spell in which Ewain covers his body in lightning, greatly increasing his speed, and, effectively, turning him into an actual lightning bolt, thereby granting him great flexibility and maneuverability. * : The user gathers a large quantity of lightning in their fist and then punches the ground, engulfing the target in a torrent of lightning and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process. * : The user releases a large, bullet-like stream of fire towards the target. This technique is a simple and easy to learn fire type spell. * Triple Magic: Supercell Wind Dragon: To use this spell he gathers a large amount of raging wind and releases it in a direction. As the wind rages it begins to create lightning sparks that wraps around the wind. Moments later the lighting begins to create fire though unknown mean. Like the lighting the fire wraps around the two creating the form of a dragon. Due to the makes up of the dragon it is able to cause great damage on impact. * Triple Magic: Secret Magic Planetary Plate: To use spell he release a large amount of lightning and wind at a point and shapes it into a sphere with his right hand. He then creates several orbs of fire around it which heats up the wind in the sphere and turns the lighting red. After the sphere in the center reaches a certain point the punches it with his left hand. This releases all the energy of the attack in a single linear blast capable of destroying just about anything on its path. * Triple Magic: Great Wave Circuit ''': To use this spell he release blades of from his body inches of they are released. It creates a sphere of fire around him with lightning arcing in multiple directions. The sphere extends only a few meters from his body thus making it a fefensive spell unless the opponent is close to him. Despite not extend far the use of this jutsu is able to create a large crater underneath him. * '''Triple Magic: Blazing Wind Cell: Trivia Behind the Scenes * Sir Ywain /ɨˈweɪn/, also called Owain, Yvain, Ewain or Uwain, is a Knight of the Round Table and the son of King Urien in Arthurian legend. Ywain's mother is often said to be Arthur's half-sister, making him Arthur's nephew. This sister is Morgan le Fay in the Post-Vulgate Cycle and Thomas Malory's Le Morte d'Arthur, but other works name another sibling. He is the nephew of Morgause and King Lot, and cousin to Gawain, Agravain, Gaheris, Gareth and Mordred. He has a half-brother (with whom he is often confused) named Ywain the Bastard, son of Urien and his seneschal's wife. Category:Dark Mage